


Search

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Gen, Love, M/M, Natasha Feels, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search

Clint was in the common room of the Tower. Another dead end on finding Bucky. So Steve, Sam and him were taking a break. 

Natasha wlked in a few minutes later.

She looked exhausted. 

"Hey." said Clint.

"Hi, so how goes the search?" asked Natasha. 

Clint shook his head. "Still dead ends." said Clint.

"You will find him, Clint." assured Natasha. 

"I know. So how was you search Any luck?" asked Clint.

Natasha shook her head. "Nothing. It's like she doesn't exist. What if something happened to her? Or what if she is hiding because she doesn't want me?" she said.

Clint hated seeing Natasha so vulnerable and full of self doubt. 

"You will find her, Nat. And she will be lucky to have you." said Clint.

Natasha still looked unsure.

Clint had an idea.

"Hey, how about we visit that orphanage tomorrow? We will see what we find." he said.

"You would do that? But aren't you busy?" asked Natasha. 

"Well, we are taking a break from searching for Bucky. So I will help you. Plus I want to know what happened to that bubbly little girl." said Clint.

Natasha looked grateful. 

"Thank you." she said.

"You are welcome. Now lets go have some food. " said Clint.

"Sure." said Natasha. 

They bith headed to the kitchen. 

They will help each other find their soulmates.

After everything, they did deserve some happiness.


End file.
